The Return Journey
by Soot Box
Summary: I Don't own this it is all J.K. Rowling's. Harry was missing for 8 years and now he's back. He finds that things have deffinetely changed, he now has a duaghter. Better than it sounds. It is the way it its because of the way I had to upload it. R
1. Harry's Return

Voldermort had been defeated. Joy spread and people rejoiced. No one knew for sure who had defeated him but everyone was pretty certain it was The Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter had disappeared after his last year at Hogwarts and had been gone for eight years now. Everyone thought he left just to defeat the Dark Lord but there was much more behind it than that. Harry and Cho had been dating and were engaged to get married at the end of their seventh year. In the middle of Harry's last year Draco and Harry had got a months detention together and Harry found that Draco was the way he was because of his father and his father's abuse. Draco was beginning to come through and become the nice guy he really was. Than Voldermort kidnapped Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Draco didn't make it through and Voldermort was about to kill Ron and Hermione but Harry saved the day. Harry knew he couldn't put his friends or Cho in danger anymore and blaming himself for Draco's death he set off to find The Dark Lord. After eight years of searching he found him and killed him. Along the way killing several death eaters including Draco's father and Wormtail. He knew his arrival back to the wizarding world would be chaotic but he didn't really know what to expect. He didn't know where he was going to stay but he had decided to stay at a inn in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hello sir," greeted Tom the innkeeper.  
  
"Hello I need a room and I don't how long I will stay I'll just pay you day by day if that's okay," Harry told him.  
  
"That's fine sir and I'll be needing to know your name," Tom said.  
  
"Harry Potter," Harry replied.  
  
"Okay Mr. Pott-" he replied realization sinking in, "Mr. Potter! You're back! Oh my goodness!"  
  
"Thank you I'll just take my key," Harry said curtly.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And don't tell anyone I'm here." Tom agreed and Harry walked up to his room and strangely it was the one he had stayed at last time.  
  
"I need some robes," Harry told himself. "I'm talking to myself. I think I'm going mad." Harry decided to go to Gringot's and then get something to eat and then get some new robes.  
* * * After Harry's departure Hermione and Ron went there separate ways. Ron to work at the Ministry of Magic with his dad, and had made a fortune and now  
he was the richest man in the wizarding world, and Hermione became the Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. About a year later Hermione was invited to Ginny's nineteenth birthday. Hermione had always had a crush on Ron that had only amplified since seeing him last. Ron was the same. They started dating and a year later they got married. Then had three kids along with a kid that Hermione had adopted who was seven. It was Cho's child but she had  
died in birth and Hermione took the baby not wanting it to become an orphan. They were pretty sure it was Harry's child and Cho put him down as the father on the baby's birth certificate. The girl's name was Annabelle Marie. Ron and Hermione's eldest child's name was David Ronald Weasley (4). The middle child's name was Hannah Rebecca Weasley (3), and the youngest child's name was James Harry Weasley(almost2). They were happily leaving  
together right outside of Hogsmede.  
* * *  
Ginny Weasley was a school teacher for the school wizard children go to before Hogwarts. She was teaching first grade and absolutely loved it. She  
was never married and had no children of her own. She was content, or that's what she told everyone even herself. She was missing something and  
she couldn't figure out what it was.  
* * *  
Harry had just made his withdrawal from the bank. "I need to get a job," Harry thought to himself. He figured he could become an Auror since he had "taken care of" so many Death eaters and Voldermort himself he was sure they would let him become one and his grades from Hogwarts would allow it too. He was walking down Diagon Alley when he spotted two familiar faces.  
  
"Ron, Hermione," he cautiously said.  
  
"Harry!" they both screamed. Hermione hugged him so tight his ribs almost cracked and Ron wasn't much better.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione kept saying. Then she punched him in the arm.  
  
"Where were you?" Her words now angry.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Ron who also punched him in the arm.  
  
"Mummy who's he?" a little girl asked.  
  
"He was our friend at Hogwarts Hannah," answered Ron.  
  
"Oh. Why are you hitting him?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Well we shouldn't be and you never should either but we are very mad at him for something he did or should I say didn't do," Hermione answered. The kid seemed quite content with the answer.  
  
"So you mad at me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!" they both screamed.  
  
"Fine I was expecting that," he said.  
  
"We were just about to take the kids to get some robes." Hermione informed Harry. "Our nanny can take them she just had to run inside real quick. Oh there she is now." A very disheveled woman was bustling toward them. She appeared to be older with graying hair.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley would you like me to take the kids?" asked the nanny whom had a Russian accent.  
  
"Yes please Hilda," Hermione said. "This is our friend Harry and we are going to go have lunch with him take the kids to get new robes and don't let them spend to much."  
  
"Of course mam," answered Hilda and she and the kids went off. There were four in all.  
  
"So you guys are married?' Harry asked.  
  
"Yah," replied Ron.  
  
"Well you don't have to be so glum about it," Hermione scolded.  
  
"Sorry," said Ron and then a little more enthusiastically Ron said "Yes!"  
  
"Don't make fun," Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry had to suppress a laugh. "Let's go eat."  
  
"Good," said Harry, "I haven't eatin in like two days." They both looked horrified. They went into a little restaurant that used to be a joke shop.  
  
"What happened to the joke shop?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fred and George have run all the other Jokes shops out of business," Ron said. "They are incredibly rich and Fred is married to Angelina and George is married to Alicia."  
  
"Of course," Harry replied. "Do they have any kids?" Hermione and Ron smiled.  
  
"Well they both have twins. Fred had girls and George had boys but the funny part is all the twins were born on the same day," Ron informed Harry.  
  
"And what about, well, everyone else?" Harry asked. Ginny had never been married. Percy became Minister of Magic and had married Penelope and they had six perfect kids. Bill had gotten married and had one boy and Charlie had gotten married and had one girl. Neville had made a fortune from finding a way to extend your life up to fifty years which he found in some plant and had married Lavender Brown. Lee Jordan was a radio DJ and had never gotten married and Dumbledore had was on his last year at Hogwarts and was planning to make Hermione Headmistress.  
  
"Ron what do you do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I work at the ministry of Magic," he said coolly. By the time they had gone over all the people they were just finishing up eating. When the bill came Ron paid and they left. The kids were eating ice cream outside of the restaurant.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, I hope it's okay that I gave the kids ice cream," Hilda said.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said, "Harry were are you staying?"  
  
"At the inn," Harry replied.  
  
"Oh you must stay with us we have plenty big enough of a house," Hermione said.  
  
"No it's okay," Harry refused politely.  
  
"I insist," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I would go if I was you," Ron replied pointing at Hermione and making faces.  
  
"Ron I can see you," she said. "Harry come on."  
  
"Fine," Harry gave up.  
  
"Well we'll go get your stuff," Ron said.  
  
"Actually I don't have anything so I'll just check out," Harry told them. He apparated there and a few seconds later apparated back.  
  
"I hope you have an apparating license," Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"Yes I got one six years ago when I was in Bulgaria," Harry said.  
  
"Good Ron and I have licenses too so can you help Annabelle apparate?" Hermione asked pointing to a girl with messy almost black hair. That's when Harry really looked at the kids. The two boys had red hair and were the spiting image of Ron, Hannah looked exactly like Hermione, but this girl, Annabelle, looked liked Harry. Harry apparated and stood in the most beautiful foyer he had ever seen. Two grandiose staircases went up to an upper story and the floors were a beautiful marble. Ron and Hermione apparated right next to him a second later.  
  
"Wh- Bu- Ho-" Harry stammered.  
  
"Oh yeah Ron made a fortune in the ministry," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron scolded.  
  
"Well you did," Hermione told him, "That was before I saw him again."  
  
"Yeah," was all Harry could get out.  
  
"Oh Harry we never introduced you to the kids," Hermione said. She pointed out all the kids then went to Annabelle. "This is Annabelle. We adopted her after her mother died. Her mother was Cho Harry." Harry didn't really understand.  
  
"Kids will you go play in the back room please?" Hermione asked the children. 


	2. The Discovery

| | |Disclaimer: I don't own this. Most of the characters belong to J.K. | |Rowling. | | | |"What's going on?" Harry asked obviously confused. | | | |"Cho died giving birth to Annabelle and Cho put you down as the father,"| |Hermione told him. "Annabelle is your daughter Harry." | | | |"My daughter? But?" Harry stammered. Harry fell down into the nearest | |chair. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Since he had gotten| |back only a few hours ago his life had already become a whirlwind with | |Ron and Hermione being married, Cho being dead, and now him having a | |daughter. | | | |"What should we do about her?" Harry asked. | | | |"Her?" questioned Hermione. | | | |"Annabelle!" Harry shot. | | | |"You don't need to be so short," Hermione shot at him. | | | |"Sorry," Harry apologized. | | | |"It's fine," Hermione told him. "Well, Annabelle knows she's adopted and| |she knows who her mother was, but she doesn't know you're her father." | | | |"I- We- She-" Harry couldn't seem to get a whole sentence out. | | | |"Harry I shouldn't have thrown this all at you at once," Hermione | |apologized. | | | |"Harry?" Ron questioned after ten minutes of uncomfortable silence. | | | |"Yes Ron?" Harry responded. | | | |"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Ron asked. | | | |"Well, I want to tell her but how would she react? You both raised her. | |How would she react to someone knew coming into her life?" Harry | |questioned. | | | |"Well we told her that her father might be alive when she questioned us,| |but I don't know," Ron said truthfully. | | | |"I think she could handle it," Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. | | | |"You really think?" Harry asked. | | | |"Yes," Hermione responded. | | | |"I don't know," Harry grumbled. | | | |"I know this is a big shock Harry," Ron said, "but you really need to | |think about all the angles. You can live with us as long as you want. | |Annabelle can get to know you and then you can tell her, but of course | |she might resent you for not telling you. Then again you could tell her | |now and then get to know her, but she might be uncomfortable around you | |and you might not be able to get to now her very well." | | | |"Thanks Ron," Harry said sarcastically. "You're loads of help." | | | |"Well Harry?" Hermione questioned. | | | |"I don't know yet," Harry answered. "How were you guys preparing to tell| |me about all of this if I did come back?" | | | |"Well kind of like this," Ron answered. "But we weren't expecting you to| |take it this well." | | | |"Maybe it hasn't all sank in yet," Harry said truthfully. | | | |"Well dinner should be ready soon," Hermione said. | | | |"Great I'm starving," Ron said. They both left Harry alone. Harry sat in| |silence for awhile. After about fifteen minutes someone walked into the | |room. It was Annabelle. | | | |"Hi," she said. | | | |"Hi," Harry replied. | | | |"I'm Annabelle," she said. | | | |"I know your parents told me," Harry said. "My name is Harry." | | | |"Hi Harry. I'm seven. How old are you?" Annabelle asked. | | | |"I'm twenty-five." Harry answered. | | | |"I have to go eat dinner." She said and as an after thought added "Do | |you want to come?" | | | |"Sure," Harry answered. They walked into the dining room together. | | | |"Hi Harry. Hi Annabelle." Hermione greeted. "Oh Harry, Ron's family, my | |family, and a few other people are coming to dinner." | | | |"Okay," Harry responded. "Do you need help setting the places?" | | | |"Sure," Hermione answered. The doorbell rang and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley | |walked in. When they saw Harry Mr. Weasley's mouth dropped open and Mrs.| |Weasley dropped what she was carrying and ran and embraced Harry in a | |bone-crushing hug. | | | |"Harry," she kept saying. The reactions were pretty much the same. | |Percy's mouth dropped, Fred and George "accidentally" dropped their | |poppers, which exploded when they hit the ground, and Ginny did the same| |thing as her mother. Harry and Ginny became good friends during Harry's | |last year. Hermione's parents really didn't notice. Dumbledore didn't | |have a reaction because is all likeliness he already knew. Then there | |was Lupin. He dropped what he was carrying and did the same thing as | |Mrs. Weasley but afterwards hit Harry upside the head. | | | |"Where have you been?" he asked angrily. | | | |"Fighting Voldemort," Harry replied with a hint of sarcasm. | | | |"You could have stayed in contact," Lupin said. | | | |"No, I couldn't because I couldn't the people I cared about in danger | |anymore," Harry said. The room fell silent. | | | |"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to react like that," Lupin said. "I should | |have listened to you first." | | | |"It's fine," Harry said. "Let's eat." The conversation stayed on the | |topic of work and what was going on. They all stayed away from what they| |really wanted to know. What exactly had Harry been doing all this whole | |time. | | | | | |Author's note: This is shorter than the last chapter because I just | |wanted Harry's stressful day to be over. The next part is Harry getting | |to know Annabelle. If you have suggestions about what you would like to | |see happen then send me a review. It's really simple to send one and I | |accept anonymous reviews. Please send one and be kind this is only my | |first story. | | | |Awen: Very good prediction. | | | |TheSecretCharector: I luv u too and I miss u! I' comin for Spring Break | |Yeah!!!!!!!! | | | |Jules Felton: I am tryin to update asap but my computer doesn't load the| |document onto fanfiction.net so i have to email to my friend 2 put it up| |and she can be slow at gettin to it. | | | |Thanks for the reviews and I'll try to get the next one up asap. | 


End file.
